Tea Pairing - Opium Wars, Hong Kong gone
by ChunYinChina
Summary: Tea Pairing (EnglandxFem!China, IggyChu) Hetalia History of the opium wars.
1. Before the War

1The first meeting of Britain and China was 1637 when Britain came to see China. When they first meat they had trouble speaking. After a while they manage to speak to each other. Then things started to get friendly. Around 1793 England came again to Beijing. England was memorized by her foreign beauty and her silks. But when it came to her tea, he enjoyed that the most. But he soon found out that she was very stubborn when it came to trading.

"Come on China! How hard is it to part with tea!?" Said the angered England.

"It's not that aru, it's just I don't need or want anything from you aru." Said sweet China.

China sat on her cozy chair reading some of her new literature, While England stomps around the room.

She puts down her book and stares at the strange man pacing.

She giggles "Would you like some tea to…"

"Of course I would but you won't trade with me!" he interrupted

She crosses her arms and yells back. "If you would let me finish aru! I was going to say to calm you down aru!"

England finally stopped pacing, feeling guilty at upsetting his hostess. He sighed and nodded for tea, then walked over to the couch and slumped down, tired of arguing with the small woman over trades. What could he offer her that she would like? Maybe he should turn on some more charm. Taking help he got from France a long time ago when he asked about women. When she came back with tea he started to put his plan into action.

"I'm sorry for acting so selfish, Please tell if I can do anything to trade for your tea." Giving her his "best" smile.

China sighed and sat down next to him and started pouring some tea. "Look England I don't want anything form you aru… Maybe you should just buy my tea instead of wanting to trade aru."

England coughed and choked on his tea at the notion of buying tea, the Queen won't like that idea. England gave her a weak smile. Then set his tea down, crossed one leg over the other, lend back and place an arm around China and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"At least let me keep trying. I'll be leaving soon so let's do something fun to forget about this non-trading thing."

China looks at England funny. Confused at the strange man's actions. She tries to move away but his strong arm prevents her from moving.

"Um what are you doing aru?"

"Well I just figured out what we can do to forget about trading." He said with a devious smile. Then leans in to give her a kiss.

SLAP!

China manages to back hand him and get loose form his grip. She stands up and looks down at him.

"HOW DARE YOU ARU! IS THAT HOW YOU BARBARIANS ACT TOWARDS WOMEN ARU!"

The stunned England just stared at his hostess. He sighed and rubbed his cheek. So much for using what France had taught him, course he could have been teasing him all along. England got up, brushed himself off and bowed before China.

"No it's not, I apologize, I was taking a tip from a French man to smooth things over. I'm sorry it won't happen again." He said and walked to leave the living room. When he got to the door he stopped. "Um sorry to ask this but can you help me run a bath?"

"Fine but don't touch me aru." She said and led him to his room.

1


	2. War and Back Again

China started his bath water.

"Thank you." Britain said. He was leaning up against the bathroom door. "Your place is still confusing to me… *sigh* and I'm sorry for this."

She got up cause the tube was full, she was about to ask why are you sorry this time? When he managed to plant a kiss on her lips. She started to pull away at first but then she started to kiss back. When they finally came apart. They didn't say a word after, just slowly started to take off each other's clothes. England started trailing kisses from her lips down her neck. The room seemed to be getting hotter every time they dropped each other's clothes on the floor. Then it all lead to the tub. Both bathing each other not only in water but in kisses.

England untied China's hair while he was leaving a hicky on her porcelain neck. With her hair down she was even lovelier, every time her hair touched him it was like feeling tons of silk ribbons on his naked body. It got him more excited. She placed his cock inside her and rode him. After a while they cum together.

After drying each other off, they continue to the bed. Making the bed creak and thud into the wall. The silk sheets arousing them, getting wet and warm by the two lovers….. They cum together, again.

* * *

><p>In the morning England was awoken by the smell from the Pink Poui Tree outside China's window. England rolled over to wake China but she was already up, making him breakfast.<p>

"Zǎoshang hǎo, yīnggélán aru. I made breakfast for you aru." She said sweetly.

"How can you be so cheerful in the early morning?" he asked as he finished dressing.

She giggled, "I'm use to waking up this early aru."

They ate breakfast together, while eating Britain still tried to get her to trade her lovely tea. By the time Britain had to leave they were both in a bad mood, they said good bye angrily and that was the last time they spoke to each other.

* * *

><p>By 1820 Britain took control of China's Lintin Island in the Pearl River. By this time Britain decided to visit China. He didn't know he was going to get more than he bargained for.<p>

"Miss China you have a visitor." Said China's servant.

"Thank you but I don't want a visitor right now since…." "And why the bloody hell not!... eh!?" when Britain entered China's room he soon found out why she didn't want any gest. His sudden shock when he found out she was nursing a baby. He quickly and quietly closed the door and waited outside, his face red. The servant finally left the room when China was done nursing, she looked at Britain and laughed when she walked by him, "you can go in now."

When he walked in she was placing the baby in his crib. "I thought you… Countries couldn't have kids." He said quietly.

"Well I guess sometimes we can aru…. His name is Hong Kong aru. His human is Li Xiao Chun aru." She said as she tucked Hong Kong into bed.

"Is he um *coughs* mine?" he asked as his face still beamed red.

"Of course aru, you were the last country I was with aru."

Britain walked over to look at Hong Kong to look at him, after a moment of silence China finally spoke up.

"He might grow up to have your eyebrows aru" "Hey! TH- *SHSHSH*sorry. That wasn't funny"

After a few weeks Britain got used to being a Dad to Hong Kong.

One day he wanted to show China his feelings for her but when he wanted to show her it was almost feeding time for Hong Kong.

"Hold your feelings to yourself aru. I have to get ready to feed Hong Kong aru!"

Before she got out of reach he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him and kissed her.

"But I have to make sure it's safe." "Make sure what is safe aru?" he gave her a devilish smile and while taking off her clothes to reveal her breast he said "Your milk." When her breast was out of her shirt, he sucked on it and played with her.

"Stop that's for Hong Kong aru!" By this time Hong Kong was already crying to let them know he was hungry.

After being pleasured for a bit she had enough and finally managed to slap Britain again. Once she covered herself up this time she called for the guards and the dragged him out.

"Hey can we at least talk about this?" "Not this time aru!" China walked to Hong Kong to feed him.

After that incident Britain was only allowed to see Hong Kong outside and in public so he couldn't touch China like that anymore.

Through the 1820 and 30s China had no idea that Britain was using Lintin Island as a place for Opium trade post.

Around 1839 China's guards finally got ahold on 20,000 bales of opium and burnt.

By this time Hong Kong was supposed to be 19 but since countries age slowly and when they get older they don't age at all, Hong Kong was in a 9 year olds body. Growing up he watched his mother and father argue all the time when they meet each other when Britain wanted to see his son.

"Mother, why do you and Dad fight?" asked Hong Kong

China looked at Hong Kong surprised he asked. "You're … Father has been starting trouble. All this over tea aru." She said angrily, as she finished her paper work.

About this time the Opium wars started, when Hong Kong was out playing or doing his schooling, China would regrettably dip into some Opium to make her feel better. The pressure that Britain kept putting on her was unbearable. Raising Hong Kong and in a war with Britain would drive anyone to break, China feared that she would lose Hong Kong to this barbarian. Every time Hong Kong was around her, she always made sure she was cheerful and played with him. Making sure he didn't know much about the war and her Opium use. Every time Hong Kong went to see his dad and then came back to see his mother, she never asked him what his dad was up to and Britain never asked as well. Both made sure Hong Kong was happy and stayed out of danger.

* * *

><p>Three years later, 1842, the year of the Treaty of Nanking.<p>

A day before the Treaty was signed, Hong Kong was over playing with other children, Britain decided to pay China a surprise visit. Since he was getting Hong Kong for a few years. When he walked in to see China he caught her doing Opium.

"China!"

China nearly fell out of her chair when he yelled.

"How dare you do that to me ahen!"

"…Ahen!? When did you start calling me that? And what the hell are you doing!"

"None of your business ahen, and ahen means opium, you barbarian ahen."

She started to clean up just in case Hong Kong came in to see why his father was yelling.

"I thought you were above doing drugs!"

"You have no idea the pressure that you have put on me ahen!" China gets up and kinda throws a pillow his way.

"Look at yourself you can barely through!"

"Look you already won ahen! Know you can leave me be ahen!"

Britain went over to China's Opium and takes it away from her, China tried to fight back but being so weak it was easy to push her away. Britain got some help from China's servants to help him control her.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed what you had! You're done! You have 99 years to recover! Until then I will raise Hong Kong."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT AHEN!" she still tried to fight back, but it was useless she was too weak.

"Can I'll be sure Leon will write you."

"Leon? Whose Leon ahen?"

"That's Hong Kong's English name." he said walking out of her room to go to Hong Kong's.

Once Britain packed Hong Kong's room, he made sure he went and told his mother goodbye.

"Dad, why are we leaving? Shouldn't we make sure mom gets better?"

"No, it'll take too long. You can always write her to ask how she is doing."

And that was the last time China was able to fully able to see Hong Kong. And the last time she was on drugs.

* * *

><p>99 years later, Hong Kong returned to China.<p>

Britain got a call from China.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LI AHEN! HE WON'T SMILE AND HIS HAIR IS SHORT AHEN!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EXEPT MAKE HIM MORE ENGLISH!"

"HOW COULD YOU AHEN!"

Hong Kong sat in his mother's living room listening to his mother fight with his father again. A small smile went across his face, turns out he missed being close to his mother when she fought with his dad. He missed this.


End file.
